


Osamu just wants to get a drink

by phia_ne



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phia_ne/pseuds/phia_ne
Summary: When Osamu suddenly came to Sakusa and Atsumu's shared apartment, Atsumu was exposed to a cute side of Sakusa Kiyoomi.intended fluffSakuAtsu/AtsuSaku whichever you like :3
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 322





	Osamu just wants to get a drink

Miya Atsumu didn’t expect to find his twins standing at his front door, only clad in a thin coat, shivering in cold, and a frown visible on his bruised face. He quickly ushered the other inside, away from the winter coldness. The younger twin took off his shoes and quickly engulfed Atsumu in a bear hug. It was surprising to see Osamu in this kind of state. They walked further into Atsumu’s shared space with his boyfriend. Kiyoomi’s eyebrows creased as he saw the twins entered their living room. He didn’t seem to be pleased with an extra head in their apartment.

“I’m crashing just for tonight…” Osamu said before both of the house owners even said anything. He glanced away from his twin and the boyfriend. Osamu was really not one to impose Atsumu’s love life. But, this time should be an exception, Atsumu thought.

“Let’s treat your face first.”

Surprised might be an understatement when Atsumu heard the suggestion coming from his boyfriend. He just learned something new about Sakusa, like this, unexpected kindness.

It took almost an hour and half for everything to settle down. Sakusa might be the one suggesting to disinfect Osamu’s cut, but Atsumu was the one who did all the work. Well, he didn’t really mind that. The twins might look like they hate each other to death, but it’s not true. _Really!_ When Atsumu finished, Osamu was also finished preparing his mind. The younger one told his problem with soft calm voice, but Atsumu surely noticed the slight fury reflected in Osamu’s eyes.

Apparently, Osamu was having a big fight with his roommate and got into a fistfight. It wasn’t that bad and should be resolved after a talk. But for now, he wanted to cool his head down, that’s why Osamu took the effort just to visit Atsumu who lived just across the town.

The three of them ate dinner and chatted for a while. Well, more like Atsumu just ran his mouth 3 miles per second and Osamu replied with equally dumb answers. Sakusa now sure that both of them, despite being so different, are twins. The guy with mole just watched the twins converse and insult one another while eating rice. He cringed when he saw pieces of chewed rice flew out from Atsumu’s open mouth. He almost flung his bowl at the blonde. He didn’t, fortunately.

Sakusa and Atsumu washed the dirty dishes while Osamu rested in Atsumu’s room. It’s a good thing that their apartment has separated bedrooms. Atsumu sighed while half-heartedly wiped the bowl they used.

“I was surprised ya know.” He started, leaning slightly to rest his head on Sakusa’s shoulder. If it was in the past, Sakusa would definitely punch Atsumu’s face and shove Atsumu away from him. Sakusa didn’t say anything and just let the blonde rubbed his forehead to his sweater. “Suddenly Samu comin’ here. Dang, I wasn’t prepared at all! I shoulda bought some chips for him.”

“Let him rest, don’t ask him to binge watch Korean drama with you,” Sakusa responded. It sounded like a small scolding but Atsumu knew the best that Sakusa just being nice to him and his twin brother. “You should rest as well…” Sakusa continued in a hushed tone.

Atsumu just couldn’t help a smile blooming on his face. _Omiomi-kun is actually worried about me!_

“Yes, I’ll sleep tonight. I won’t bother Samu.” Atsumu said with a small chuckle. He wiped his hands dry and wrapped his arms around Sakusa’s waist. He rested his head on the raven’s nape. Atsumu sighed.

Just when time comes to this, he felt very grateful to have Sakusa by his side. He’s helping Atsumu a lot to stay cool. He really loves Sakusa’s existence, just by existing, yes.

“Should I sleep on the sof-”

“No.” Sakusa cut Atsumu’s sentence. It made the blonde to feel weird and stopped running his mouth comepletely. Sakusa cleared his throat. He turned off the faucet and dried his hands on the towel. Sakusa loosened Atsumu’s grip around his torso and turned around. He just stared at Atsumu with neutral face and let the blonde to feel cornered.

The blonde Miya almost let go of his arms around Sakusa if it wasn’t for the lips meeting his. Atsumu was loss of all words.

“You’re sleeping with me tonight…” Sakusa whispered. A reddish tint appeared on the raven’s ears. Atsumu almost immediately exploded into a blushing and stuttering mess. He was nervous and happy at the same time.

Sakusa almost used the technique to shut Atsumu with a kiss if it wasn’t for Osamu coming out of the bedroom for some drinks.


End file.
